Past the Point of No Return
by Wandering Stranger
Summary: Michelle has never had a charmed life. After leaving England she was forced to sing in a tavern for money. Until Jack Sparrow walks into her life. Now she is on a journey to recapture her life, find new love, and reveal the secret that haunts her.


_I stepped on the ship to England with a frightened look in my eyes that was obvious to those around me. I didn't want to be here, I was scared. All alone in a whole new world, but my parents thought it would be best. After my mother, Christine, had died my father was accused with her murder. They had always thought of him as a devil-like man. Just because he liked to work alone, writing his music in peace. They turned on him fast after mum died, so he sent me away. He didn't want me to get in the crossfire. I loved my father, but he was gone. I was on a ship, going to Port Royal._

_Father always told me to follow my dreams. He never cared much for the proper society like mother did, he used to say: "If you want to be a pirate, be a pirate. There's no use in faking class."_

_And that is, in fact, what I'd always wanted, to be a pirate. The sea felt free, like music. Oh, and music. I love music and I always have, but I'm not allowed to sing for anyone but father. He told me that my voice was special, different. My voice could make people do things…strange things. Then they would get upset. This much was true, which I found out one fateful afternoon. I sang a little song for my neighbor, Lord Guthrie. When I sang he got a strange look on his face. He began giving me money from his purse, so I stopped. Then, suddenly, he came to his senses and accused me of being a witch! Father told me I couldn't sing anymore after that._

Oh, how times have changed.

That was six years ago, I was fourteen then. Young and idealistic, the world at my disposal and yet all I really wanted to be was a swashbuckling pirate, going on adventures and sailing the many seas. My wish somewhat backfired on me though. I wanted to be a pirate, not be surrounded by pirates.

My ship was sunk in a great storm. I floated about the sea for a couple of days, and then I was picked up by a vessel traveling to a place called "Tortuga". They took me there and dropped me off. I wandered about for a few hours, then after being propositioned by several drunken pirates, I realized I'd have to fend for myself.

Now, I was no good at whoring for I am much too shy and have too much dignity. Really, I'd only ever been good at one thing.

Singing.

So, here I am. Sitting on a stool at "The Mermaid", the most popular bar in town waiting for the rush to come in so I can make a little money if all goes as planned. The show starts in about five more minutes and it's almost full now. I heard talk that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow would be in town this evening, but I shan't dwell on that. I need to focus on the task at hand.

I pulled my hair back with a bandanna and secured my gold-hoop earrings I was given by Captain Morgan last week. Then I stepped up onto the stage.

The bar was filled and smelling of sea water, rum, and body odor. It burned the nostrils so I breathed through my mouth as I stood there. I then launched into my first song.

_"You'll never see the courage I know.  
Its colors richness won't appear within your view.  
I'll never glow - the way that you glow.  
Your presence dominates the judgments made on you. _

_But as the scenery grows, I see in different lights.  
The shades and shadows undulate in my perception.  
My feelings swell and stretch; I see from greater heights,  
I understand what I am still too proud to mention__…_

_To you."_

Ah, now I see him. Sparrow, ever the entertainer, swaying to and fro as is his trademark.

_"You'll say you understand, but you don't understand  
You'll say you'd never give up seeing eye to eye  
But never is a promise, and you cant afford to lie_

_You'll never touch - these things that I hold  
The skin of my emotions lies beneath my own  
You'll never feel the heat of this soul  
My fever burns me deeper than I've ever shown - to you_

_You'll say, don't fear your dreams, its easier than it seems  
You'll say you'd never let me fall from hopes so high  
But never is a promise and you cant afford to lie_

_You'll never live the life that I liv  
I'll never live the life that wakes me in the night  
You'll never hear the message I give  
You'll say it looks as though I might give up this fight_

_But as the scenery grows, I see in different lights  
The shades and shadows undulate in my perception  
My feelings swell and stretch, I see from greater heights  
I realize what I am now too smart to mention - to you_

_You'll say you understand, you'll never understand  
I'll say I'll never wake up knowing how or why  
I don't know what to believe in, you don't know who I am_

_You'll say I need appeasing when I start to cry  
But never is a promise and I'll never need a lie"_

There were wild cheers from the drunken crowd. The pirate captain even began to clap for me. He must've caught that I was looking at him because he smirked. Goodness he is attractive…

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a drunkard who was grabbing at my legs. I quickly danced out of his way as the others threw money and jewels at me. I have one more song to perform before the dancers come on, I suppose I should get a move on.

"Okay, this is the last one before the ladies make their entrance." I winked knowingly at the group. They were excited to see some leg, and because I wasn't singing they weren't particularly interested in what I was doing.

I cleared my throat and began my last song before my break.

_"I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend  
And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be_

_What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may, it doesn't last  
And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one"_

I smiled at the crowd, picked up the few coins that had been discarded my way, and strode off the stage in search of a place to sit before I had to go on again. I flopped down onto a chair near the back of the building and closed my eyes. I never slept much these days and it was really wearing down on me.

I was just about to doze off when the scent of rum and salt-water invaded my nostrils. Yet, there was also a herbal scent about it, A touch of sage perhaps. Whatever it was it filled the air around me and I breathed it in deep. I opened my eyes to see a mass of dreadlocks, beads, and bones surrounding the face of an angel. His eyes stared into mine and a coy smile played at his lips.

"How may I help you, sir?" I asked, nonchalantly. The man clearly knew how attractive he was. No need to contribute to the over-sized ego.

"There are many ways ye can help me, my dear. Though I believe we shall start off with a name, if ye please." Jack smirked at his own wit.

I raised an eyebrow at this. His reputation is obviously misleading for this is not the man I have heard of. "And how am I to know I can trust you, hmm?" I retorted, playing along with his game "You are the infamous Jack Sparrow! I have heard of your many, many discretions."

"Ah, but love! Ye have not heard my side of the story, savvy? You surely cannot make judgments on a man before you've met the man in which the judgments pertain to!" He grinned cheekily at his own cunning before adding, "And it's _Captain _Jack Sparrow, love."

His wordplay made me smile. I know what he wants. However, I will not be a whore to this Captain Jack Sparrow or any other man.

"Perhaps later, Mr. Sparrow, perhaps later." I replied with a sigh, and left him kneeling by the seat I had just occupied.

I sauntered away and upstairs to my quarters. Perhaps there I could find some solace, A sanctuary for my thoughts. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I had never left my home. If father and I were still together. No, I mustn't think of such things if I hope to continue work tonight.

I stared at myself in the mirror. My brown hair hid my eyes hap-hazardly. My eyes were green and bright behind it. My dress was in tatters for all the other nice ones had been stolen by the other, more aggressive women. They told me that they needed it more than I since they were doing the _actual _work.

I straightened my bodice and re-applied my make up. Then heaved a heavy sigh, and walked back downstairs.

"Well, if it idn't miss princess!" screeched Scarlet, one of the fouler girls here. She's been calling me Princess for as long as I've been here. She thinks I believe I'm too good for this establishment because I speak in complete sentences and won't sleep with any man who walks.

"Scarlet. How can I assist you this fine evening?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I just heard from this fine, fine man," she said, gesturing to Sparrow "That ye refuse to give yer name! Are ye so high n' mighty that you cannot give yer name to those lower than ye? You think that just because ye can sing a bit ye're better than the rest of the lot, eh? Well, I git something to tell ye, miss. Ye're not. Ye're the lowest bit of the low. The scum under the floorboards. And ye'll never be anything else!"

We all stood there, silently. Jack looked surprised at the ferocity of Scarlet's words. However, this was nothing new to me. She is, unfortunately, my boss. Or, the boss' wench. Either or, she was not a woman to be taken lightly.

"Tell him yer name. Or I'll bring out the whip and give ye something to cry about!" she shrieked.

I weighed my options, and gave finally in. "My name is Michelle Daae." Yet, for a reason I do not know I decided to give my mother's last name instead of father's.

"Pleased to meet ye, Miss Daae." Quietly replied Jack, slightly bewildered by all the commotion.

"Now, Princess," said Scarlet "Why don't you take the lovely Captain upstairs and give him a private song?"

I rolled my eyes, and reached for Jack's hand.

"As you wish, Ma'm."

I led him upstairs and into the Gallery. It was the nicest room in the tavern and my room of operations. About once every week a wealthy pirate comes in to the tavern. My job is to sing my song to them and put them in a trance. Then, while they are indisposed, I pick their pocket and give the money to Scarlet. This is supposedly how I 'earn my keep'.

Jack sat down in the crimson armchair and stared at me, smirking slightly. "Didn't mean to get you in trouble, love. I was honestly just askin' for ye're name and she went off."

I grimaced at his kindness. It would only make this harder. I put on a fake smile and responded.

"Just relax, Captain Sparrow. You're going to enjoy this."

I sat behind the piano and began to sing his financial ruin. It was a song my mother used to sing to me. A song I had never sang to any man in the Gallery before.

_"We'll bathe in rose petals, red, and lie in violet lilac beds  
And through the darkness of the night we'll watch our future shining bright.  
And out of everyone I've met it's you I can't forget._

_And there was a time my heart was aching.  
Yes, there was the day I swore it was breaking.  
Under a lucky star our love was born brand new. _

_And in the shadows of the night I'll trace your silhouette in candlelight.  
And if you fall asleep when you rise, I'll be there to kiss your eyes.  
_

_And now my heart is in your hand. So baby, understand__…_

_And there was a time my heart was aching.  
Yes, there was the day I swore it was breaking.  
Under a lucky star our love was born brand-" _

And suddenly...I stopped. I couldn't do this to him. There was something about the way he spoke to me earlier. The earnestness in his voice, or perhaps the look in his eyes as I sang to him...I know not what exactly it was. But I couldn't do it. I just couldn't.

"Jack!" I yelled and he broke from his trance. He looked up at me, bewildered. "You must leave."

"But...why?" said Jack, surprised by this sudden change of tone.

I looked about the room for an exit directly outside. The window! Yes.

"I was instructed to sing to you and put you in a trance! But, Jack...I cannot! They wish to steal your money. And if I do not get it they will take it by force! Please, please just go!" I hollered. Never had I felt so afraid for a man's well-being. Not since...father.

Jack said nothing. He nodded silently and slipped out the window into the night.

I looked out and felt the cool air against my cheek. He was gone now, safe. I do not know what came over me, but in my heart I knew it was right. I could not longer use my gift for this purpose. Father would be so ashamed.

"_Under a lucky star...our love was born brand new" _I quietly sang out into the air. The notes were blown away as they passed through my lips into the world. I stared out at the sea and hoped Jack would be safe.

Suddenly, a knock at the door sounded. I turned abruptly to see Scarlet walk in. She looked around for Jack, and when she could not find him she turned to me.

"So. Ye let him leave." she growled out.

I stared right back at her and through her.

"Yes. I did, Scarlet. I cannot take his money. Or anyone's, for that matter, anymore."

Her face turned red and she screamed at me, "Then what good are ye?!"

"I can still si-" I supplied, in a vain effort to keep my importance visible.

"Sing? Sing to whom?! To whomever ye deem fit? Nay, Michelle. I've have enough of yer nonsense. Ye are nothing but a cowardly child in my eyes and ye will meet the whip for it!"

She grabbed for me, and I ran. I ran out of the room and down the stairs, at which I heard Scarlet scream "She's a witch! A siren sent from hell! Get her! Kill her!"

And suddenly, I am in a maze of people's arms and hands grabbing at my dress and my skin as they try to get a hold of me. I feel the sting of knives cutting my skin as they try to wound me. But all I can hear is the sound of my mother's voice in my head. And all I see are Jack's brown eyes staring into mine.

I run out into the street and down an alleyway, Then down another alleyway and across the bridge. I turn to see if I am being followed, and it seems that they've lost interest now that I'm gone. They are. They've lost interest in the so called "witch" of Tortuga.

Realizing I had no where else to go, I walked down the street. Not knowing where my feet would take me. Be it the sea, the tavern, or world's end.

I walk.

* * *

**So. Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**

**Next Chapter Up Soon. _"Criminal"_**

**-A Wandering Stranger-**


End file.
